A communication network can include a plurality to nodes, including a source node and a destination node. The source rode is the “source” of data packets that are transmitted to the destination node via a “path” through the communication network that includes a number of intermediate nodes. Network performance may be tested, for service activation or otherwise, at the destination node. Other tests exist (“two-way tests”), where a reflector node is defined. The reflector node receives data packets from the source node, and returns them immediately to the source node, which also acts as a destination node for segment performance testing.